


Frolicking in the Flowers

by Tavmunchkinbutt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavmunchkinbutt/pseuds/Tavmunchkinbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a fanfic request that came out as... Whatever this junk is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frolicking in the Flowers

“Gamzee?”

His voice is sweet nectar to your ears, and you love the way it rings against the soft blow of the wind. Times like these are perfect when it’s silent; just the two of you enjoying each other’s company without any of the other trolls’ judgment. You love these times, mainly because you love Tavros, even though you’re pretty sure you could never tell him that.

“Yeah, man?”

You look down at the Taurean troll, who is currently picking at a few of the many flowers that surrounds him.

“I was wondering, if we could maybe uh, walk a bit. You know, to help with my legs?”

He looks up at you with a timid smile, eyes shining against the bright sky of Prospit. He’s great, you think, and he looks absolutely adorable all snuggled sweetly in this field of yellow daisies and other foliage that you couldn’t quite pin the name to.

“Any time, Tavbrother.”

You stand, dusting off any dirt that may have snuck into the fabric of your pajama pants, and extend a hand down to help said ‘Tavbrother’ to his feet. Even though on Alternia, he still has no functioning legs, here he does. However it’s hard for him to use them, and you found that for the first few days on Prospit, he’d float rather than walk. You were determined to change this, and help him regain his ability to walk.

He falters a little upon standing, and you move your hands to his shoulders to help stabilize him. “Steady, brother.” His eyes are fixed on his feet, and his knees are slightly quirked inwards. “I know. You’ve told me that at least a dozen times, before.” He straightens his legs and nods, signaling that he was ready to walk.

In a fluid motion, you move to stand beside him rather than in front, and your arm snakes across his middle for support. You love being this close, trying to help your best brother out with this simple lesson, but your favorite part comes towards the end when he finally gets the hang of walking again.

For now, though, you hold him as he makes unsteady steps through the golden flowers. His eyes are still fixed on the ground, but you can tell that he’s smiling even if you can’t see his expression because he’s chuckling ever so lightly at his accomplishments.

“Thaaaat’s right motherfucker, one step at a time.”

After a while, he gets the hang of the concept of left-foot-right-foot, and you two are walking side by side. His gaze is no longer fixed on the ground, but on you, and he’s smiling brightly.

“Okay Zee, I think I’m ready, for a change in lesson.”

He motions to the hand that’s resting on his side from when you first started helping him walk, and you take the gesture, drawing your hand back to yourself. Within a moment, he has your hand interlaced with his, and you can’t help stop the warmth that caresses your body from the contact. He then speeds up his walking, just a bit, and before you know it, you’re both sprinting.

He’s giggling like a wriggler who just got his first plushie to chill with, and you can’t just leave him hanging, so you giggle too, running hand in hand with the Taurus through the field of honey colored flowers.

Eventually you both find yourselves out of breath and collapse onto the ground once more, giggling from the few minutes running around by each other’s sides. He looks at you, a permanent smile carved onto those sweet, glorious lips, and you can’t help but love the way his cheeks have colored like a human penny.

“That, was fun!”

He giggles a little more and leans back to where he’s laying on the ground. You sit there for a few moments, just drinking in the sight of his perfect beauty, and he notices that you’re staring at him, so his smile fades.

“Is… Is something wrong, Gamzee?”

You shake your head vigorously and shift to where you’re facing him, crossing either of your legs as you do so. “Nah, man, just admirin’ a motherfucker is all.” He gives a small “Oh,” and his expression seems to lighten back into that carefree one. You stare at him just a bit longer, even though you know it’s dangerous to do that. He’ll start getting ideas, and-

“Gamzee…”

You snap out of your stupor to acknowledge the troll before you, who is now playing with the hem of his shirt uncomfortably.

“How can you tell, if you’re flushed for someone? Because I think I am, flushed for someone, I mean, but um, I don’t exactly know how that should feel.”

You’re a pot of mixed emotions right now because Tavvy’s got his feels blooming red for some motherfucker, so your smile droops into a heavy frown, but it picks up once more when you remind yourself that that lucky motherfucker could, just possibly, be you.

“I mean, I was flushed for Vriska for a while, but that was mainly because she looked attractive. She didn’t make me happy or anything, but, then I met Jade, and I thought I felt red for her too, but then she uh, rejected me. And I’m fine with that! The rejection, it was, but, I just don’t know…”

You give him a smile out of empathy and his gaze, which was on his hands while he spoke, met yours long enough for you to gain the courage to speak.

“Tav. You gotta know when you’re flushed for a motherfucker when your bloodpusher lets you get your know onto that shit, you dig? Like if that special bro or sis makes you all giddy in the haps, and they always put a biiiig smile on your face, that’s when you know you’re feelin scarlet.”

You give him a reassuring grin before speaking again, pointing to your heart as you did so. “But it’s real motherfuckin important that you know that other brother or sister feels the same about you before you put the moves on ‘em, yeah?”

He nods and lets his arms sneak to the back of his head to prop it up. The two of you stayed in silence for a little while, but it wasn’t anything near awkward. It was simply peaceful, and you could tell that he was thinking because his eyes slipped closed.

“Are you flushed for anyone, Gamzee?”

The question sent a buzz to your core, and you felt yourself stiffen. His eyes flicked back to yours and you felt the icy cold grip of awkwardness seize you completely. Any confidence that you had slipped away, but still, Tavros held his gaze onto yours, and he looked a little intimidating right now.

“.. Yeah, man I got a brother that gets me all mushy and red with feelins.” You let out a puff of air, chuckling nervously as you attempted to avoid his gaze. You were hoping to whatever messiah was watching to not allow Tavros to prod anymore, but that didn’t work.

“Well uh, do you mind telling me, who that is?”

Your gaze dropped back to his and man, oh man he had a shit eating grin on his face. It was as if he knew that you were at a loss of words and that he was making you so uncomfortable, yet relaxed at the same time. You huffed again and he repositioned himself to sit up, facing you with his legs crossed parallel to yours.

“Karkat told me.”

Shit. You know you should have never gloated about how great Tavros made you felt to Karkat. He was always pushing you to ‘kiss that god damned pansy already’ and you always told him ‘when the time’s right, brother.’ However now seems like a terrible time, and you’re still speechless, but you see Tavros’s face inch a little closer.

“Was… Was he telling the truth?”

Now your lip is caught between your teeth, and you’re tugging at your pajama pants. Why was it so hard to speak? You shook your head, taking in a final sigh before admitting to the troll before you.

“Yeah man, he… He was all getting to tellin the truth, but uh, he wasn’t supposed to be flappin that motherfuckin noise to ya.”

You cough now because it seems that your lungs aren’t working properly. You’re too sober here on Prospit and everything’s too real now. Had this been on Alternia, things would have moved smoother, but now… Now you’re lost in those gray eyes that never seem to leave yours, and ever so often you’re sidetracked by those lips that are--

Now pressed to yours.

Your hands clench on your pants and your heart paces tenfold faster. His eyes are closed and there’s a hand on your cheek, beckoning you to react, so you do. You try to relax, moving your lips against his hesitantly as he coaxes you to. Breath is meaningless, and you’re pretty sure that you’re going to pass out soon even though you’ve only been kissing for about five seconds, but this is Tavros, the flush of your life, your rap sassin buddy, and he’s kissing you.

Not only that, but he kissed you first.

He rubs his thumb across your cheek, smearing the paint a bit to reveal the purple flush skittering across your cheeks, but his are just as warm, you figure, because you can feel the heat radiating off of them to caress your own face. Your hands move to his sides, prompting to pull him closer to you.  
You stay like that for some time before he pulls his head back, gasping all the while.

“Wow, that was… Wow.”

“Yeah, haha.” You wipe your mouth from where things got a bit sloppy, and you smile, admiring the beauty before you.

“So uhh, I guess this means that we’re matesprits?” His head ducks down bashfully and he looks at you with a coy smile, blush never leaving his cheeks. Yes, hell yes, all the yeses in every form. “You know it brother.”

His grin stretches a little more and he launches forwards to wrap you in a hug, pushing you to the floor. But that’s cool. All of this is cool. He rubs his nose with yours and showers your face with feather light kisses, ending the smooch rain with a nuzzle to your cheek.

“Gamzee?”

“Yeah, Tav?”

“I think, we should rap now, maybe.”

You chuckle and plant a kiss on his forehead when he looks up with that permanent grin on his face, raising a hand to ruffle the stripe of hair set on his perfect head.

“I can’t think of a better motherfuckin way to start this wicked relationship off.”

The two of you proceeded to have the worst rap battle of the history in paradox space, filled with giggles and stolen kisses, but it was a carefree and tender moment, so neither of you could care less if your rhymes were shitty. They were perfect to you.


End file.
